Mornings
by The Trix Rabbit
Summary: Series of mornings that Magnus and Alec share. They aren't always happy, and that's okay, because they have each other. (Or the one where Alec is a stealth cuddler). Fluff. Short.


**A/N: I needed a break from _Reasons Why_, so I guess I wrote this. All angst and no fluff makes The Trix Rabbit a _very _dull bunny.**

There are many things Magnus finds beautiful in the world he lives in. The sun peaking through the pastel curtains, washing the entire room with a certain type of glow that bounces off Alec's black hair and illuminates his pale, muscular back. The new Adam Lambert album. That new leather and sequin vest that you found digging through your closet from years ago, but forgot about. _Alec's face_ when he sees you in that new leather and sequin vest that you found digging through your closet from years ago,but forgot about.

Beauty was all around him and he has grown used to having his surroundings lavish and eye-catching, yet every time he sees Alexander, his heart beats faster and a certain kind of rush floods him. It's like the first time he saw him, over and over.

Through his existence of many hundred years, Magnus has chased beauty, has chased things that glinted and shined, just to feel that rush, that awe-struck feeling. But beauty to Magnus was always fleeting, a firework of exquisiteness and elegance, then it's gone. Even the brightest jewel loses its shine, even the catchiest tune gets overplayed. Being around the sun as many times as he had, he's seen beautiful people age, beauty succumbing to old age. He's seen rich, beautiful civilizations grow and prosper, filled with wonder and exoticism, but sink back into the ground. Nothing gold can stay.

But not Alexander. Because Alexander's beauty is not just a cute face and a muscled chest. When Magnus sees his beauty, he is looking through his heart, not his eyes.

Alexander's beauty is the way he only drinks coffee black. Alexander's beauty is the way he terrified of spiders. His beauty is the tightness he grips Magnus in the middle of the night, begging him not to go.

His attractiveness is not how chiseled his chest is (even if it sort of is), but the way he loves. Alec could have ugly eyes that were muddy and cloudy, a far cry then the clear, bottle-blue eyes he fell for, as long as he continued to look at Magnus with the same love and adoration as he does. Because that's beauty.

He could have weak, saggy arms dotted with age spots, but still be beautiful if he holds Magnus as tightly as he does. He could have chapped, thin lips that will still be considered beautiful, as long as he continues to kiss Magnus in the same fervor as he does, poring love and happiness into the kiss.

Because that's beauty.

"Alexander." Magnus' voice is honey sweet, smooth as liquid gold. His Shadowhunter has yet to wake up, face pressed tightly into his neck, legs entwined with Magnus', arms secured tightly around Magnus' bare chest. His big tough Shadowhunter was a sleep cuddler.

Alec makes a incoherent sort of snuffle and digs his face deeper into Magnus' neck, oblivious to the deep chuckle the Warlock breathes out. "Alexander." He tries again, tipping his head and crooning into Alexander's ear.

Magnus smiles softly, brushing a hand through the unruly black bedhead tickling his ear. He listens to the soft huffing Alec's making, and lets himself drift back to sleep, basking in the warmth clinging to him and the light flooding through the curtains. The moment was safely cataloged as one of the most beautiful moments he's ever lived through.

* * *

There weren't many things Alec regretted about leaving his home and bed in the Institute to live with his boyfriend in a very modern and flamboyant apartment that always seemed to be blasting a pop song Alec will never recognize. Magnus' home fit his personality perfectly, lived-in looking, judging by the stack of DVDs on top of the coffee table and countless fashion magazines open in many different places in the house.

One of the biggest drawbacks to living with Magnus, was losing his privacy to cuddle without judgement. Alec knew it, he always knew it, thanks to Isabelle and Jace's teasing and to feel his own arms crushing a pillow to his chest as he wakes up every morning.

It caused many awkward conversations and nights, especially the times Alec and Jace had to share a bed, and would awake in the morning to his arms wound tightly around his adopted brother, cringing as he heard the tight, shallow breathing that signaled Jace was awake. Very awkward.

No matter how hard Alec tried to ween himself off this very embarrassing sleep habit, he couldn't. If he removed all the pillows, he would dig his face into the blankets, a large folded gathering of fabric held tightly in his palm.

There was no helping him.

"Alexander, let's go to bed. I'm tired." Magnus purrs, hand coming up to play with the collar on Alec's raggedy holy sleep shirt. Alec blushed an angry scarlet color that stood out well against his alabaster cheeks.

"Why do I have a feeling going to bed with you will probably not involve any type of sleeping?" Alec tries, blush still in place.

Magnus just winks and flops onto the silky canary colored bed. Alec swallowed and set his phone's alarm to an ungodly hour that he knew Magnus will not be awake to witness. Alec lies down, clutching his phone to his chest, putting as much as space as possible between himself and Magnus.

Magnus pays no mind to this cold behavior, as he knows Alec will be clinging to him like a baby koala bear in a couple of hours. So he smiles, and shuts his eyes and waits.

Alec swallows, he knows putting a couple of feet between and the man he loves won't stop his cuddly tendencies, but it eases some of the awkward shame rising in his chest. So he closes his eyes and waits for sleep.

Then the room is quiet with the deep even puffs of air belonging to the couple.

When Magnus is woken, just as he had planned, Alec is shuffling. Magnus squints through the darkness to see Alec's closed eyes, his body rolling onto its side facing Magnus. Alec makes some sort of adorable annoyed sniffle, kicking out his legs and clutching the blanket that had slid off to his waist.

Magnus smiles serenely, also rolling to the middle of the bed where Alec is. He traces a well-manicured down the side of his face, over one arched eyebrow, down a tall nose, all the way down to the dip of his graceful cupid's bow. Alec's eyebrow scrunches as if sensing the foreign object tracing him, then relaxes like he knows its Magnus.

Magnus leans in closer and presses a soft kiss to Alec's forehead, waiting for his shadowhunter to do the rest. Which he does, every single night.

Before Magnus face leaves Alec's, the raven-headed male manages to fling his arms around Magnus' middle, clinging tightly. "I won't leave you, sweetpea, I'm right here." He coos, trying to ease Alec's unease, even if he couldn't hear him.

But Alec's arms are still the vice crossed tightly around his chest, and Magnus grins fondly. He falls asleep with soft breathing against his cheek.

When Alec's alarm rings halfway across the bed, Alec is awake. He's been awake, trying to figure out how to untangle himself from Magnus without letting Magnus notice. First he removes his arms from the Warlock's chest, then gently tugged the other man's arms away from his back.

It's then that Magnus is awoken, and he can't help but pity his Shadowhunter, and continues to feign sleep. Alec does this everyday, and still thinks Magnus isn't the wiser. He feels his Shadowhunter slowly, ever so gently untuck his leg from Magnus', and rolls away to turn off that incessant, annoying beeping Alec has for an alarm.

Magnus fakes a little snore, and turns around so his back faces Alec. His eyes wide open, he smirks. Oh, naïve Shadowhunter.

Hearing Magnus' snore, Alec cheers internally, completely oblivious to the Warlock's open eyes and playful smirk.

Another morning passes by happily.

* * *

Some mornings aren't so happy.

When Magnus wakes up, his back, to his disgust, is touching something very _wet. _And Magnus knows what it is, that cold wet spot was the aftermath to their little love fest last night. Magnus grins and rolls over to see Alec's back. It's shaking slightly, and Magnus turns his smile to a frown almost instantly at the sight.

"Alexander? Honey-bun what's wrong?" Magnus can't help but let that ridiculous pet name roll off his tongue. Alexander shoulders are still shaking up and down, but now he's making sad distressed crying noises, and Magnus' heart lurches.

Alec was never one to cry. He was a tough Shadowhunter, he never allowed himself for times of weakness. "Tell me what's wrong, Alexander." Magnus implores, reaching out his hand to touch Alec's shoulder.

As soon as the warm hand comes in contact with Alec, he flinches, jumping unexpectedly. Magnus frowns at the behavior.

Alec rolls over, and Magnus' heart clenches at the sight of the tears rolling down Alec's cheeks in two solid streams. "I- I had a nightmare." He admits, and his voice is like nothing Magnus ever heard before. Its broken and hoarse and it doesn't sound like Alec, doesn't sound like his strong Shadowhunter at all.

Alec takes a shaky breath, obviously holding back a sob, and Magnus never, _ever _wants to hear that noise again. Never wants to see the tears trailing down two smooth hairless cheeks. Never wants to see his beloved hurt.

So he gathers him up in his arms, hands wrapped around Alec's middle, and pets his pair. "What about, darling?" He whispers, hand never leaving his hair. The soft gasping sobs turn into little hiccups quickly.

"I feel dirty." The soft admission rings loudly in Magnus' ears. Dirty? Alexander is the world's most innocent eighteen year old. How could he feel dirty?

"Why is that? You're not dirty." Magnus soothes gently, pulling back to look in Alec's eyes. It's still glistening with tears, but the tear tracks are drying. The flamboyant Warlock takes his thumbs and cups Alec's face, gently wiping them away.

Then the room is silent except for their breathing. "I just- All my life, I was told what we have was wrong. What I feel for you is wrong." Alec says, his voice stronger and more like the Alec Magnus is used to.

Wrong. Not right. Bad. Frowned upon. _Disgusting. _All words that Magnus has heard Maryse and Robert Lightwood yell at Alec. He frowns, does Alec believe them? Is he still ashamed of Magnus? Is he still ashamed at _himself?_

"But we're not wrong. We're not. Because- Because you're special to me. I love you, Magnus. And if that is wrong, then I don't want to be right." Alec finishes confidently, looking up into Magnus' green-gold orbs. Okay, Alec admits that it was extremely cheesy, but the sentiment was there.

I love you. Three magic words, no matter how many times he hears them come out of Alec's mouth, it still manages to tug his heart strings and swell up his throat.

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a man, Alexander." Magnus smiles, then lies back down. Alec does the same, and for once, he allows himself to cuddle Magnus.

Alec didn't need to hear Magnus to say it back, because he knew, the one truth he will always know, was that Magnus loves him.

_Mornings in the Lightwood-Bane household aren't always happy, aren't always blissful, but they're always together. And that's what makes it all worthwhile. Each other. _

Fin.

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Please Review?**


End file.
